The present invention relates to a video input and output device which inputs video data for transmission from camera and outputs video data to a monitor in a freeze-frame video phone over a standard telephone line which transmits and receives freeze-frame video data, in appropriate intervals, between the users.
In the Nippon TTC standard for freeze-frame video phone, the grey levels for a pixel is 16, 32 or 64. However, it is insufficient for good video image quality. Also, in the freeze-frame video phone available on market, the video image quality can be easily disturbed when the object slightly moves because several frames are used just for one video image.